Staying Awake
by Jillian Clare
Summary: Finn is laying in bed thinking about Flame Princess... and realizes he wants to be with her tonight. One-shot Finn X FP!


**Staying Awake **

**A/N: I know, the title is a little cliché :) This story takes place a few days after the episode "Burning Low." Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Adventure Time, Burning Low, or any of the Adventure Time characters. All rights go to Cartoon Network.**

* * *

He could still feel it. The burning sensation on his lips of when they first kissed. He knew it would hurt, but he also knew he didn't care. She was his. He was hers. The kissing was nice, but it was her comfort, her presence that he really loved. When he gave her CPR, he was so unfocused he couldn't think straight; more or less feel anything. All he wanted to do was save her. But now, a couple days after the incident, laying in his bed, he realized he wanted to be with her tonight.

He sat up, and stretched his head over to see if Jake was awake. "Jake?" he whispered. Jake was snoring, half of his green blanket covering him, the other half dangling out the drawer he slept in. "Jake?" Finn whispered again, a little louder. No response; other than snoring and breathing. Yeah, he was asleep.

Finn checked the clock that he hung on the wall. It was initially downstairs, but he decided to move it the the bedroom for convenience. It read 11:34. "She still _might_ be awake..." Finn thought. Quietly, he popped out of his sleeping bag and peeled off his pajamas. If Flame Princess was awake, he didn't want her seeing him in his fleece pa jay-jays. He decided to throw on a t-shirt Lady stitched him, some gym shorts and old sneakers. Once he grabbed his backpack, (and his tree-branch sword- just in case) he was off. He didn't bother taking his hat with him.

He knew the way to her new house like the back of his hand.

Ooo was silent, at least for now. Finn could hear the buzz of the bugs and feel the slight cool breeze from the Ice Kingdom that made him shiver. The sky was overflowing with stars tonight. It was very rare that Finn could peacefully enjoy Ooo. He was usually out fighting the bad guys or doing missions for Peebles. He savored the silence. Just then, he heard rustling noises from the trees to his right. He froze, and with instinct, pulled his sword out from behind his back-pack. He inched closer to the forest.

He heard familiar whispers, but couldn't set his mind to who- or what was making the noises. He felt something on his shoulder. "ARRAGH!" Finn yelled, jumping up in the air, getting ready to slay the monster that was behind him. But he swiftly pulled back when he saw that it was only Ghost Princess that touched his shoulder. His sword barely hit her. "Oh- oh- my. I'm so sorry Finn, I didn't mean to scare you," she said, pulling back. "Oh! No, it's my fault, GP. I thought you were a monster," he said, putting his sword back. "Whaa- you think I'm a monster Finn?" Ghost Princess asked, stepping back even further away from him. She looked like she was about to cry.

Finn mentally cursed himself. "Dang it Finn! She's sensitive; you know that!" he thought. "No! I don't think that, Ghost Princess! I was just, startled, is all." He said, trying to sound comforting. "So... you don't think I'm a- monster?" She asked. "No, not all. You're one of the most... uh... non monsterus princesses ever!" Finn said.

Wow. That came out weird...

"Oh. Hmhmhmhm." Ghost Princess said, giggling and blushing. "Riiight... well I gotta go. Nice talkin' you ya." Finn said, leaving the forest. "Goodbye Finn!" She said.

He was finally back on the trail to Flame Princesses' house. With the moon as his only light, Finn found his old foot prints on the grass. He must've walked this path more than a dozen times this month. Finally, he dimly saw her glowing house up above. A smile creeped onto his face.

He felt the heat from her house as he peeked through one of her windows. She was fast asleep in her bed. "Dang." he thought. Finn wanted to wake her up, but wouldn't that be rude? And even if he tried, he couldn't because he house was to hot for him to enter. His shoulders slumped and he started walking back home.

"H-hey Finn!" he heard someone say. Finn turned around to see Flambo looking up at him. "Hey Flambo," he said, crouching down. "What's up?" "Nothing. I couldn't sleep. You here for FP?" Flambo asked. "Yeah, I just wanted to visit." "A little late, don'tcha think?" Flambo asked, tilting his head. "Yeah... I guess." Finn said, scratching the back of his neck. "Anyway, I should get going." He said. "No! Wait Finn." Flambo said. "If you wanna see her, I can cast flame shield on yous." Flambo said. "Then you can go inside her house and talk ta her, if you want." "Really? That would be great. Flambo." Finn said. "Okay. Hold on."

Flambo did the little thing with his tongue and whispered some phrases Finn couldn't understand. Finally, after a couple of seconds, Finn's entire body was blue. "Hah! Thanks Flambo!" he said. "Yeah, don't mention it." Flambo said. "Now get in there, Finn da human boy." Flambo said, pushing Finn closer to her house.

He entered in and didn't feel any heat. He saw her sleeping and watched her for a couple seconds. "Man, she's really pretty when she's asleep," Finn thought. "Hey, -hey FP. Wake up FP! I's me, Finn." Finn nudged her shoulder. "Wha?" Flame Princess woke up, startled by his presence. She jumped up on her bed and was getting ready to throw a fireball at him. "WAIT! IT'S ME, FINN!" he yelled. "Huh? Oh! Finn! Sorry Finn! What are you doing here?" she asked him as he helped her down. "I don't know, I just wanted to come and see you." "Oh... that's very sweet Finn," she said, sitting down on her bed.

"You scared me." she said. "Yeah, sorry about that. On my way here I ran into Ghost Princess and she said the same thing, heh." "Well, I guess I'm just not used to cute boys coming in my house at 12 at night." She said, bumping her hips with his. "Heh, yeah." Finn said. "Who casted you a flame shield?" She asked. "Oh, uh, Flambo. He did." "Ahh, I see." The conversation dropped and it was just them, sitting on her bed. "So..." she said. "So..." he said. "Wanna go outside?" she asked. "Sure."

They walked outside of her house, to the edge to of the cliff that overlooked the lake. "Is there something you wanted to talk to me about, Finn?" she asked. "Yeah... kinda." he said. There really was something; he just didn't know how to put it in words. "Well, you can tell me anything." she said. "Uh, um... do you remember when we... kissed? And then you kinda... burned a hole through the Earth?" he said. "Yeah, I faintly remember. After the kiss, all I remember was looking up at you while I was burning that hole, and then the rest is just... blank." She said.

"Oh. So you don't remember when I..." his voice trailed off. "When you... what Finn?" "Well, you didn't have enough oxygen when you were down there. I had to give you CPR." he said. "Oh." she said, blushing. "Yeah, but I can't really remember anything after that." he said.

"So... is that all you wanted to talk about?" she asked. "Well, no. Wait, yes! Actually, no. I- you- you and me- we both didn't feel anything when we kissed and- well-" before he could finish his sentence, Flame Princess gently grabbed under his neck and kissed him. This time they could both feel it. Finn put his hands to the side of her jawbones and moved closer to her. No pain, just her. He didn't feel the burning sensation that felt like his lips were about to explode; it felt like a normal kiss.

When she pulled away from him, he was smiling. She started giggling. They stayed in each others arms the rest of the night, falling asleep. When he woke up, he still felt her in his arms and saw Flambo resting on his chest. Flambo must've casted another flame shield on him while they were asleep.

He smiled and scooted closer to Flame Princess. That night was _definitely _worth staying awake.

~ Hi guys! Just wanted to write a cute one-shot for all my Finn X Flame Princess lovers! :) Hope you liked it. Please Review! ~

-Jillian

**UPDATE:** I fixed defiantly to definitely because some reviewers brought it to my attention. Thanks!


End file.
